


From Incomplete To Complete

by UchihaDarkMoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaDarkMoon/pseuds/UchihaDarkMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto está a procura de alguem, e para isso, vai procurar onde puder... <br/>O amor estará onde menos imagina, e somente ao perdê-lo, é que vê que não poderá mais tê-lo. <br/>De incompleto a completo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Incomplete To Complete

Uzumaki Naruto, um garoto loiro, de dezesseis anos e possuidor de olhos azuis céu muito belos estava no campo de treinos de Konoha com o capitão Yamato, esperando seu sensei Kakashi chegar para poderem iniciar seu treino. Mas como sempre, o copy ninja estava atrasado. Yamato por sua vez era um homem forte, de aparentemente vinte seis anos, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Ele era um ANBU, e dos mais fortes que alguém poderia encontrar. Estava ali para ajudar Naruto em seu treino, já que ele era o único que tinha poder para controlar Kyuubi usando uma de suas técnicas, a Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu Kakuan Nitten Suishu, que tem o poder de selar o Bijuu novamente em seu Jinchuuriki, neste caso em Naruto.

-Naruto, vamos começar logo com esse treinamento, quando Kakashi chegar eu falo com ele, é melhor do que ficarmos aqui parados esperando.

-Mas Capitão Yamato, o Kakashi-sensei pode não gostar muito, e...

Quando Naruto viu aquele olhar que ele tanto temia resolveu acatar o que o ANBU havia falado.

\- Tajuu Kage bunshin no Jutsu.

Mil clones apareceram em torno do verdadeiro Naruto, e assim começou o treinamento. Tinha que conseguir juntar o chakra da natureza com o chakra da matéria, para assim poder fazer uma nova técnica com o seu elemento recém descoberto, o Fuuton.

xxxx

Após muitas horas de treino, quando já estava escuro e Naruto exausto, Yamato diz para eles pararem e retornar apenas no dia seguinte. O loiro muito agradecido com o ANBU desfaz seus clones e no mesmo instante se joga no chão, não aguentando ficar de pé.

-Yamato-senpai porque o Kakashi-sensei não apareceu hoje?

-Nem imagino Naruto, mas vamos esquecer isso e descansar, amanhã vamos levantar mais cedo que hoje para compensar o tempo que ficamos esperando o Kakashi.

Naruto se encaminha até suas coisas e se deita ali mesmo, adormecendo no mesmo instante.

xxxxx

Yamato já não aguentava mais aquilo, estava a 3 horas vendo o loirinho dormir e não conseguindo adormecer. A única coisa que pensava era como aquele loiro era ainda mais lindo quando dormia. E com esses pensamentos começou a ter certas imagens deles dois juntos, o loiro totalmente submisso a si. Tentou afastar tais pensamentos, mas a única coisa que conseguia fazer era ficar cada vez mais excitado. Já não suportando mais, foi se banhar na cachoeira.

Enquanto isso, Naruto se mexia freneticamente, virava de um lado para o outro, não que isso não fosse normal, o que não era normal era o sonho que estava tendo. Ele sonhava com o Capitão Yamato o beijando, Naruto nunca iria admitir isso em voz alta, mas tinha uma leve atração pelo ANBU, assim como tinha por vários outros shinobi.

Acabou por acordar mais quente do que deveria, suava frio, seu “amiguinho” estava desperto. Se vendo naquela situação resolveu que o melhor a se fazer era tomar um banho na cachoeira, mas o que ele não havia reparado era que Yamato não estava dormindo ao seu lado.

Quando o loiro se aproxima da cachoeira, sente um vento frio que faz ele se arrepiar todo, mas acaba por pensar que “quanto mais frio melhor”. Assim esfrio a “cabeça” mais rápido. Começou a se despir sem nem ao menos reparar que o ANBU se encontrava não muito longe dele, e que este estava observando-o.

Observando não era a palavra certa, na verdade ele estava comendo o loirinho com os olhos, aquilo só poderia ser um sonho. Ele não acreditava no que estava vendo, ele não podia acreditar que Uzumaki Naruto estava entrando na cachoeira, completamente nu, e com a lua banhando-o, deixando-o ainda mais sexy. Ele não estava mais se contendo, tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou ficaria louco. Aproveitando que o menor não tinha o visto ali, se aproximou sorrateiramente.

Naruto de repente sentiu uma vontade louca de mergulhar, mas quando o fez sentiu alguém o pegando pela cintura. Tentou livrar-se da pegada, mas então subitamente relaxou.

-Calma Naruto, sou só eu, Yamato, não vou te fazer nada de mau, a não ser que você queira é claro.

O loiro não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, só poderia ser um sonho. Ele nu, sendo agarrado por Yamato, e ainda mais sozinho, nunca imaginou que fosse agradecer tanto a Kakashi não ter ido ao treino naquele dia.

Yamato o virou lentamente, mas assim que se deparou com aquela boca não resistiu ao impulso, o beijou fervorosamente. Não havia amor naquele beijo, havia desejo, havia tesão, havia pecado e havia culpa, culpa essa por saber que Naruto era inocente, ou pelo menos era isso que o ANBU achava. Mas quando o loiro devolveu o beijo com a mesma intensidade, logo Yamato livrou-se dela, queria era possuir logo o Uzumaki, fazer dele seu, por pelo menos aquela noite.

Naruto se sentia cada vez mais quente com aquele beijo, cada vez com mais desejo, passava a mão pelo corpo do ANBU, sentia como era definido o tórax, como os braços eram fortes, como aquelas pernas eram definidas, e o melhor, sentia que somente com o contato corpo a corpo Yamato já estava mais que excitado, sentia o membro pulsar em contato com o seu. Acabou, por fim soltando um gemido, baixo, mais cheio de luxúria.

Tiveram de acabar com o beijo, seus pulmões pediam por ar, ar esse que por eles seria negado, mas separaram os lábios. O loiro achou que aquela decisão foi a melhor, Yamato começou a morder sua orelha, dava lambidas, sussurrava que queria possuí-lo, que queria estar dentro dele. Foi descendo as lambidas e mordidas lentamente, passou por seu pescoço não demorando mais que o necessário, quando chegou ao mamilo do loiro sentiu o mesmo estremecer, e gemer mais alto.

Puxou o loiro para fora da água e voltou com as caricias de onde tinha parado. Desceu mais ainda os lábios. Passou pelo selo dando lambidas e chupadas pelo umbigo do menor, fazendo este gemer mais. Yamato queria provocar o loirinho, lambia sua virilha, suas coxas, mas nunca seu membro, Naruto já não aguentava mais aquela tortura.

-Yamato-san, onegai... Não me faça mais esperar... Isso é tortura...

Yamato não achava aquilo possível, mas ficou mais excitado ainda com o pedido, porém, ele queria se divertir um pouco mais.

-Naru-chan, eu não sei o que você quer, tem que me falar.

-Você sabe sim o... Que eu quero... Aaahh...

-Então peça Naru-chan, implore que eu te atendo.

-Me chupa Yamato-san... Aaahh… Onegai me chupa logo...

O ANBU prontamente atendeu ao pedido do loirinho. Engoliu o membro inteiro de uma vez só, fazendo Naruto urrar de prazer. Os movimentos de vai e vem eram insanos, ele descia com tudo e quando voltava dava uma mordida de leve na glande, fazendo assim novamente o loiro gritar de prazer.

Quando sentiu que Naruto ia gozar, parou abruptamente e recebeu um gemido de protesto.

-Calma meu loirinho, tenho algo muito melhor para te dar.

-É mesmo Yamato-san, e o que é?

Yamato naquela hora sentiu-se cheio de desejo, com o loiro falando daquele jeito como se fosse o shinobi mais inocente do mundo, e mesmo que ele fosse, iria tirar naquele exato momento a inocência dele. Deitou Naruto no chão e se inclinou por cima dele para poder beijá-lo.

-Agora Naru-chan, você vai sentir a melhor coisa do mundo, e vai enlouquecer com isso.

Dito isso, Yamato começa lentamente a introduzir seu membro em Naruto para não machucá-lo, sente o interior de Naruto se contrair e um prazer enorme se espalhar pelo seu corpo inteiro, mas sabia que se continuasse iria machucar o loiro.

-Calma Naru-chan, relaxa, eu não vou te machucar. Só que é um pouco incômodo no começo, só isso.

Ouvindo o que o ANBU havia lhe falado, relaxa um pouco, apesar da sensação desagradável. Ele por incrível que pareça ainda era virgem, mas confiava no seu Taichou.

-Isso Naru-chan, assim mesmo.

Volta a penetrá-lo lentamente, para não machucar Naruto, mas também para poder aproveitar aquele momento ao máximo, apesar de sua vontade verdadeira ser enfiar tudo de uma vez, mas como não sabia se ia se repetir, preferiu ser o mais lento possível.

Quando finalmente introduziu tudo, ficou um tempo parado para que Naruto se acostumasse com a invasão. O loiro, porém, logo começou a se mexer querendo que o ANBU voltasse logo a penetrá-lo.

-Onegai... Se meche... Me fode logo...

Yamato se assustou ao ouvir Naruto falar daquele jeito, mas atendeu seu pedido. Retirou seu membro quase todo e quando voltou, enfiou de uma vez só com força.

-Isso... Aaahh... Assim mesmo, bem forte... Aaahh...

Yamato enlouqueceu com aquele gemido, e investiu mais rápido ainda e com mais força, até que por fim alcançou a próstata do loiro.

-Aaahh... Ai mesmo...

Enfiou novamente alcançando a próstata de Naruto.

-Aqui que você quer Naru-chan?

-Aaahh... Ai, ai sim... Onegai...

-Então é assim que você terá.

Continuou investindo bruscamente naquele lugar, até que por fim depois de muito tempo nisso, chegaram ao ápice.

-Aaahh Naruto.

-Aaahh...

Yamato sem fôlego, retira seu membro de Naruto e deita ao seu lado adormecendo ali mesmo.

Naruto olha para Yamato ali do seu lado e pensa:

“Ainda não é o que eu procuro, ainda me sinto incompleto. ”

Mas acaba por também adormecer.

 

Não muito distante dali se encontrava Kakashi, observando tudo que os dois faziam.

“Um dia vou ser eu no lugar do Yamato, e esse dia não vai demorar. ”

 

 

Continua...

 


End file.
